The Sinner Among The Sinned
by The Crescent Rider
Summary: Meet Djin, A Former Great Holy Knight. Until he was framed in the Murder of another Great Holy Knight along with the Seven Deadly Sins. Ten years later, Djin and Meliodas were working together in a bar until Elizabeth came along and wanted to reunite the Seven Deadly Sins once more. With Djin by side their side, Who is known as 'The Sinner among The Sinned'


** Hey guys, Crescent Rider here. And welcome to my Seven Deadly Sins OC Story.**

**And before you start reading the prologue of this story, I'll explain why I made this story and The biography of the OC character of this story**

**First of all, The reason I've decided to make this story is that I love watching the series and when I decided to try and read OC stories of the series. It struck me with inspiration to write a fanfic of my own story**

**As for the Biography of my OC Character, It's placed at the end of the prologue**

**With that being said, Please enjoy the Story**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Seven Deadly Sins Series, It belongs to Nakaba Suzuki**_

* * *

**Near Kaynes Village,**

A Bar known as Boar Hat was packed with several men from a nearby village who went to the bar to get some ale to drink in. By a nearby table was a short blond boy serving five mugs of ale to some of the patrons sitting on of the tables and behind the bar was a man with a short black hair whose clearly at his 30s, wearing a long sleeve blazer shirt, black leather pants and with a belt that has two gloves hanging on the left side of his waist, was currently serving a few meals to the patrons at the bar

"This is the best meal I've ever tasted!" One of the patrons said as he kept eating his meal

"Yeah, Tell me about it!" Another patron said and once he had finished his meal, He then turns to the man "Hey! I'd like to order another one!"

"Coming right up!" He said as he went to the kitchen to prepare the next meal for the other patrons

When he reached the kitchen, He already had started cooking and just then he hears a voice "You know, Ever since you've started cooking around here. I've been getting fewer leftovers lately"

The man turned to his right and saw a large pink pig with a long metal earring on his right ear that says _Star Boar_.

"Oh hey, Hawk." He greeted him "How are you doing lately?"

"Easy for you to say, Djin-san," The Pig now known as Hawk said "Thanks to you, There isn't anything left for me to eat and now I've starting to feel hungry again..."

The man now known as Djin chuckled at that and decided to feed the poor pig by giving him some of the leftovers that were stored for a very long time "Here, Maybe that will help you get your fill" He said with a smile and continued cooking while Hawk started eating the leftovers

"Thanks, Djin-san!" Hawk thanked him and Djin nods at him with a smile, finishes cooking the order and went to the bar table to serve it to the patrons. And while he serves it, He saw three men puking out something they've eaten earlier and Djin sighed when he saw the short blond boy near them

"Are you trying to pick a fight on us or something?!" An angry Patron yelled while two of his friends were about to face him, But shortest among the three noticed the sword hilt behind the blond boy's back "Hey, wait, He's got a sword on him"

"Well now, What troublesome guests we have here today," The blond boy said and snaps his finger once "Clean it up"

The three patrons tensed up, thinking that they were going to face him. But instead, Hawk shows up and went beside the blond boy "Geez, What a waste of time and I just finished eating earlier"

"Hey, That pig is talking!" A patron said in surprise

"Don't all of you look so surprised now," Hawk said "Man, this is why I hate country bumpkins"

"Hawk, Can you clean up the floor for me?" The blond boy ordered

"Why not clean it yourself, Boss?" Djin said to the boy, as he stands by the bar with his head on top of his right hand and his left arm resting on the bar

The blond boy simply smirks at him and Djin smirked back while Hawk raises his head towards Djin at the bar "Hey! Eating scraps on the floor is my job!"

"Then do your job already," The blonde boy said and Hawk did what he was told by eating the scraps on the floor. A few moments later the floor was now clean and shiny

"Honestly, How about try making something good for once?" Hawk asked and was about to leave until...

"If you like, I can make some pig roast for you guys" The blonde boy plainly said while Hawk got a little tense from hearing his recommendation to the patrons "It's quite good when you try it"

"Delicious! Those were the best leftovers I've ever tasted!" Hawk exclaimed with joy to ensure he doesn't become the patrons' next meal

Some of the patrons including Djin, who watched them started to chuckle. Until another man suddenly enters the bar and he seemed exhausted "I-It's real!"

The man then sat down on a table and started to talk with some of the patrons he's sitting with "I'm not joking, I saw him with my own eyes."

"I'm absolutely sure of it," He added "It's the Wandering Rust Knight"

"It's just rumor that's been floating around recently" A patron responded

"There's no way something like that exists," Another patron said and continued "It's just something we made up just to scare the children. 'Don't tell so many lies. Otherwise, the blood rusted knight of the Seven Deadly Sins will come to get you' Right?" He finished with some laughter at the end

"Seven Deadly Sins?" The blond boy asked while he was opening another bottle of ale for another patron and Djin decided to eavesdropped the men while he serves a few meals to them

"You haven't heard of their story, Young owner?" The patron asked and both him and his friend turned to the board that was next to the door "You even have a poster of them. You know, the one over there"

"It was ten years ago, Right?" The patron asked his friend "When several Holy knights that gathered from all over the kingdom lost their lives. A huge ordeal if you ask me"

"The murderers responsible are the people in those posters, They're known as 'The Seven Deadly Sins'." He continued "They also murdered the Great Holy Knight so brutally, That his face was barely recognizable to anyone anymore. Their captain, Meliodas, was the worst among the seven. Rumor has it, that he single-handedly destroyed part of the country."

"They still haven't been caught yet, have they?" A patron asked

"Yeah, not a single one of them. Including the man who trained them" He answered "The man who trained them, Djin, was never caught and rumors have it that he planned the murder of the Great Holy Knight despite being one himself. He was also known as 'The Sinner among the Sinned', The strongest than all Seven Deadly Sins."

"But why would he plan such a thing?"

**"**Who knows, The Holy Knights concluded that he planned to get rid of the Great Holy Knight out of pure jealousy and the Seven Deadly Sins decided to go about his plan in the murder."

"Some rumor is going around that all of them have already died, though"

"There's no way they're dead. The Holy Knights wouldn't have just let them go"

"Yeah, That's true. Even though the king passed away due to an illness, the Holy Knights are doing a pretty good job in protecting the kingdom."

"But these wanted posters are renewed every year. Maybe they're still alive out there's still a chance they're still alive?"

This claim brought an uncomfortable silence to the rest of the patrons as they stared at the man who made the claim

"Even if they are, It's a bit of a stretch to say there's a knight in rusty armor wandering around, Don't you think?" The patron reassured while another simply agreed with him

And at that moment, They heard metallic footsteps approaching the outside the doorstep which causes all the patrons to tense up and stare at the door as the footsteps were getting closer and louder

Hawk snuffle out the air with his snout "What's up with this rusty smell?"

After footsteps have stopped, The door suddenly began to open and what stood outside the door was a knight wearing rusty armor and a tattered cape attached to the back. The knight then entered the bar with his arms in mid-air

"The... Seven... Deadly... Sins." The rusty knight said out loud

"He's here!" All of the patrons screamed out loud and all of them ran to the door in panic while Hawk was getting scared by the appearance of the knight

As for Djin and the blonde boy, They vaulted over the part and stood in front of the armor

"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked and the knight didn't answer him. Instead, the knight suddenly collapse and fell backward onto the floor causing the helmet to fall off and both Djin and he discovered that the person who was wearing the rusty knight armor was actually a girl with long silver hair and an earring attached on her right ear

Hawk then went beside the two and eyed on the girl "Is she really one of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

A few moments later, They removed the rusted armor she was wearing and placed her on a bed upstairs

"It's a woman." Hawk pointed out and Djin simply crossed his arms together

"Let's make sure," The blonde boy thinks and Hawk to gasp at this while Djin simply raises a single brow by this

"This sleeping face, These curves, This smell," He examines and started groping one of her breasts "This firmness... Yep, She's definitely a girl"

"You already know that, You scumbag!" Hawk yelled and Djin didn't react the blonde boy's groping on the girl. His eyes were focused on the earring and he saw the crest on her earring somehow feel familiar for him. But he just can't recall where...

"What's wrong, Djin?" The blonde boy asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? It's nothing..." Djin reassured him "It's just-"

Before he could answer any further, The girl suddenly woke up and sits up straight from the bed while the blonde boy kept groping her breast. And the girl blushed, but was completely unfazed by him as he kept groping her "U-um..."

The blonde boy stayed silent for a while then he lets go of her breast "Nothing out of the ordinary"

"Th-thank you very much." She calmly said to him while Hawk was still irritated when the blonde boy groped on her even though she was wide awake a few moments ago

"Where am I and Why am I here?" She asked

"You came into the bar in a daze and suddenly fainted" The blonde boy explained to her while Djin simply nodded his head

"Bar?" She said

"It's called 'Boar Hat' It's my bar" He added and points at Djin with his thumb "and he's the co-owner of the place as well"

"You're the owner?" She asked

"Is that suppose to be strange?"

"N-No. I saw the sword on your back, so..." She said and the blonde boy turned to the said sword

"Oh, you mean this thing?" He said as he grabs the sword's hilt and unsheathes it which causes the girl to look away in fright. But when she opened her eyes once again, She noticed that the sword she mentioned was nothing more but with a broken blade. The blonde boy giggle out and reassured the girl "Sorry, Did I scare ya? Even if it's just the hilt, it still looks pretty authentic, right? I guess you can call it a deterrent for people to eat and run"

"I actually feel bad for people who pay to eat your food though" Hawk added

"And that's the reason why I cook the food in this place" Djin added as well

As for the girl, She gasped for a moment and focused on Hawk. A moment later, She gets out of bed and started cuddling herself on the pig "A talking pig!" she squealed with joy

"My name is Hawk, Nice to meet you" He greeted to her

"I asked my father for one as a birthday present before." She said as she kept cuddling on Hawk some more

"Did he end up getting you one?" The blonde boy asked

"No..." She replied with a sad look on her face

"Oh, that reminds me. Are you hungry? If you'd like, you can have some." He said and caused Hawk to yelp a little

"Of Pork here?" She asked while her hands were on Hawk's back

"My name is Hawk, not Pork!" He yelled out while Djin chuckle at this and turned to the door

"I'll go downstairs and start cooking," He said and heads downstairs towards the kitchen. The three then went downstairs as well while the silver-haired girl simply wandered inside the bar and understand her surroundings and she stopped at the board with posters of the Seven Deadly Sins

"Here you go," Djin called out and the girl went to the bar while he serves a simple burger steak to her

"In addition to both of you taking me in and feeding me as well. I don't know how I can possibly repay you all" She said with concern

"Give it a try before you say anything else," Hawk said

"Okay. Thanks for the meal" She said and takes a bite on a single piece of meat. She softly chewed it in her mouth for a moment and when she swallowed it, A few tears from her eyes suddenly pour down on her face and caught all three of them by surprise "It's so delicious" She said

When Djin heard her compliment, his surprised look turned into a gentle smile

"By the way, what were you doing in that suit of armor?" The blonde boy asked and she stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm in search for the Seven Deadly Sins" she shyly answered

Djin suddenly raised a brow in curiosity and placed both of his hands on the side of his waist while the blonde boy stared at her with a deadpan look on his face

"Them again? You don't even know if their dead or not. Not to mention they're dangerous criminals to the kingdom, You know?" Hawk commented

Suddenly, Someone outside the bar started knocking on the door and all eyes were at the door

"Open up!" A man outside the door demanded "We've received a tip from one of the villagers, We are knights stationed at the base of this mountain and serve under the Great Holy Knight himself. We are here to capture the Rust Knight as a lead to the Seven Deadly Sins. Come out peacefully!"

"We've got some pretty noisy guys out there" The blonde boy commented while Girl looked at the door with worry

"Holy Knights..." She muttered out loud

Djin then approached a nearby window and inspected the men outside the door. He saw five men wearing standard uniform and equipment for knights, But one of them wasn't wearing a helmet and patched to their shirts was the symbol for the Holy Knights

Djin then steps away from the window and turned to the blonde boy and the silver hair girl with his arms crossed together "They aren't Holy Knights, But it'd be a problem if we don't get rid of them soon"

"Don't worry, I know just what to do?" The blonde boy said and discussed his plan to the Girl

"Hey, Get out already!" A knight yelled, and the blonde boy opens the door and approaches them

"Do you need anything?" He said to the knights while Djin simply stood behind the blonde boy

"Who the hell are you?" A knight asked

"I'm the owner of this bar," The blonde boy replied and points at Djin with his thumb "And he's the Co-Owner"

"Where's the rust knight? Bring him out" The knight ordered

"Come out" The blonde boy called out, the one who approached them was Hawk wearing pieces of the Rust Knight's Armor

"The Rust Knight, Hawk?" Hawk said and stood beside the blonde boy

"Th-this pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?!" A short knight asked and glanced at the knight who wasn't wearing a helmet

"Of course, He isn't! He replied

"Wh-Wh-What was that?! I'll have you know that I'm the Leader of the knights in charge of leftover disposal!" He self-proclaimed to them

"There is no such group of knights!" The knight yelled at him

"If this pig is who you're after, please feel free to do as you plea-" The blonde boy said until he was interrupted by Hawk "Like hell they can!"

This made a mockery to the knight in front of them, grabs the blonde boy by his shirt and lifted him up in the air "You brat! You got some guts making a mockery to us knights" He threatens and the blonde boy didn't really mind him at all. But in Djin's case, He wasn't too happy about it and grabs the knight by his arm with a threatening look on his face

"Let go of him..." Djin threaten with a dark voice and tighten his grip on the man which was starting to hurt him until the knight could let go of the blonde boy

The knights stepped back a little while the one Djin hurt was cradling his arm "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you hurt a knight like this?!" He demanded with a loud voice

"Knight or Not, No one hurts my friend" Djin answered and crosses his arms together. Then one of the knights turned to his right and saw the silver-haired girl making a run into the woods

"Alioni, a woman is escaping out the back of the bar," One of the knights said and the knight now known as Alioni turned and saw her as well "Inform Lord Twigo immediately! She's most likely the Rust Knight!"

"Get going!" A knight said and all five of them started chasing after her

The blonde boy glanced at the direction to where the girl ran followed by Djin

"We should help her, Meliodas" Djin said while he started wearing that were hanging on the side of his belt

"Yeah. Hawk, go after them" The blonde boy now known as Meliodas ordered to the pig

"Sure, Just leave it to me!" Hawk said and chased after the knights

"We should get going now," Djin said to Meliodas

"Right!" Meliodas nodded and both went in the forest to save the girl from the knights by jumping from tree to tree.

After a few moments later, Meliodas managed to save her while Hawk simply rams Alioni off the cliff. Djin watched with little amusement when Alioni was pushed off of the cliff by Hawk

After that, Djin, Meliodas, and Hawk watched over the silver-haired girl who stood at the cliff and watch the view

"Why are you in search of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas asked

"To stop... The Holy Knights" She replied

"Why do you want to stop the Holy Knights?" Hawk asked "They're the ones who protect the Kingdom of Liones. They're heroes, Aren't they?"

"Yes, But... What if they were to bring the war to this kingdom?" She said and Hawk was a bit surprised by this

"A few days ago, The Holy Knights captured the king and the rest of the royal family. Confining all of them one by one" She explained which caught the attention of all three of them

"I thought the king died of an illness?" Hawk assumed and the girl shook her head

"That's just a lie the Holy Knights made up" She replied "I don't know why they choose to start a war. They even began recruiting people from towns and villages around the Kingdom steadily preparing a war."

"I'm sure the effects of their actions will reach this area soon as well" She added

"Seriously?" Hawk said with worry

"That sounds pretty bad," Meliodas said with calm tone in his voice while Djin simply nodded even though the girl couldn't see him do it

"How are both of you so calm at this?" Hawk asked the two. But was ignored

"So how do the Seven Deadly Sins tie in with all of this?" Meliodas asked

"The only hope of stopping the Holy Knights' plan," She explained then turned to the three of them "Is with the help of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Come on, You're searching for them despite knowing full well of what they're like?" Meliodas said

"The Seven Deadly Sins... Were originally seven brutal criminals who had the mark of seven beasts carved into their bodies. They were known as the strongest and cruelest knights of the kingdom. 10 years ago, they attempted to overthrow the throne. However the Holy Knights launched a grand offensive at them, and they vanished from this world" She explained

"And then there's the rumor that they've all been killed already" Meliodas added

"There's no way those people were killed off that easily!" She said in denial

"They're criminals, though," Meliodas said

"The ones making people suffer right now are the Holy Knights!" She yelled with a tearful look on her eye

"In the past, My father used to tell me about them. Although they were the Seven Deadly Sins, They're still the best!" She explains and they all suddenly heard a metal stomp nearby. And ground they were standing on cut clean off by someone and all five of them started falling off the cliff

"Give me a break!" Hawk screech while all four of them started falling down to the ground

"Whoops, I forget to confirm whether or not they were the people from the report or not." A large knight said while he sheathes his blade "Confirmed. Three unknown people dead"

"How does that sound?" He asked the knights from before

"B-But Alioni was beneath the cliff!" A knight mentioned to him

"Then we'll report to them that four people died" He ordered and shocked all four of them

"That can't be!"

"Twigo-sama! That's just terrible!" A knight pointed out

"Well, how about I make it eight people, instead?" Twigo threaten to the four which caused them to back up a little

"Anything but that!" A knight said in fright as Twigo approaches them

But Meliodas and Djin simply jump their way back up with the girl on Meliodas' arms, Hawk behind his back. While Alioni was saved by Djin and casually drops him into the ground

"Alioni-san!" A knight called out in relief

"What're you lot doing alive?! Don't just go and change my confirmed death toll like that!" Twigo shouted and grabs the handle of his sword

"Don't confirm it so easily!" Hawk yelled back

"You awake?" Meliodas asked her "Oh! Yes!" she replied

"All right. When I give you the signal, run to the forest. Got it?" He instructed to her

"Y-yes." She agreed while she stood up beside him

"So, which of you is the supposed member of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Twigo asked, "Neither of you resembles the ones in posters..."

He scans all three of them and saw the earring on the girl's right ear. Which caused Twigo to twitched a little and approaches them "It seems I'm in luck. That symbol on your earring means you're from the royal family. That means you're..."

"Confirm, You're Princess Elizabeth!" He concluded which cause the girl now known as Elizabeth to tense up in fear

"Princess Elizabeth?" Meliodas commented

"Princess Elizabeth?! As in the third princess of this kingdom?!" Hawk commented out loud while Djin simply widen his eyes a little

_'No wonder she looks so familiar,' _Djin concluded in his thoughts

"There's a search order out for you throughout the kingdom. The orders are to capture you alive, but..." Twigo said, "It can't be helped if you die in an accident on the battlefield, can it?"

'_Bastard! He's going against the search order just to kill someone!' _Djin angrily said in thought while he clenches his fists with the veins showing

"We're leaving!" Meliodas said and all of them tried making a run for it through the forest

"Got it!" Hawk agreed

"There's no way I can allow myself to get captured now! I can't give up now!" Elizabeth declared as she kept running

"Confirmed! Accidental Death!" Twigo shouted and draws his sword which cuts through the entire forest like a knife through butter

Luckily, Meliodas managed to save Elizabeth from Twigo's attack and Djin was lying on the ground the moment the attack happened. As for Hawk, He managed to avoid the attack but his body was pierced with a small branch and started to bleed a little

"It seems you're fine too, from the looks of it," Meliodas said as he turned to Hawk

"You call this skewered-pig state "fine"?!" Hawk yelled and started crying as he runs away in pain

"Pig? Well, no matter." Twigo commented

At that moment, Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, stood up from the ground and makes her way towards Twigo

"Elizabeth... Where are you going?" Meliodas commented

"I won't be able to escape," Elizabeth said

"But didn't you say you'd never give up?" Djin asked as he finishes dusting his clothes

"If I turn myself in, He'll no longer have any reason to take both of your lives as well" She replied and Twigo suddenly attacks her once again with Meliodas barely having enough time to push her away from the attack while Djin covers his eyes with one arm to avoid the dust from flying into his eyes

"I beg you! At the very least, you should make it out of here alive!" Elizabeth begged

"He'll kill us all either way," Meliodas said

"I highly agree with you on that" Djin added

"Why are you... I was so happy..." Elizabeth said as she began to cry "I went to search for the Seven Deadly Sins all on my own. I've never been on a journey until now. I was worried"

"In order to hide my identity, I wore armor I wasn't used to and walked until I was exhausted and wasn't able to rely on anyone..." She explained and each word was reaching within Meliodas' and Djin's minds "But both of you... Someone who didn't even know who I was treated me so kindly. That's why I don't want either of you to get involved any further. Both of you, whose names I don't know"

A moment of silence was brought upon the two...After that, Meliodas smiles and was followed by Djin as well

"Meliodas, That's my name" He introduced himself and Elizabeth widens her eyes by this

"The name is Djin, your majesty" Djin introduced and which made Elizabeth's eyes widen even more

"It can't be... Those names are..." Elizabeth couldn't muster any words for them "But both of you look so..."

Before she could say anything else to them. Meliodas grins cheerfully while Djin chuckles a little. Meanwhile, Twigo prepares to attack them with his signature power. But received a small cut on his cheek and was knocked back by his own attack

"What's the meaning of this?" Twigo asked confusingly "My sword should have hit you, But the one who got hit instead is me?!"

Then Twigo saw something from Meliodas' hand "What's that?! A Sword with a broken blade?!"

"Meliodas-sama, Are you really..." Elizabeth commented

"Wait... I remember seeing your face before." Twigo realized "But how can this be?! You haven't changed a bit since then!"

"So you've finally realized who I am," Meliodas said with a smug look on his face

"I-It can't be! Is it really you?!" Twigo shouted and attempt to attack Meliodas head-on. But his attack was stopped by Djin as he blocked the sword's strike with the back of his left fist "Huh?!"

"Hmph... For a Holy Knight, You're quite weak on your swing but still has some potential in it, But..." Djin remarked and gave a smug look on Twigo "Killing people and acting like it was an accident... Makes you a disgrace among Holy knights!"

Twigo was shocked by Djin's remarks and further enraged the knight. But when he saw the symbol on the back of his glove. It was a seven-pointed star with every beast mark of the Seven Deadly inside every triangle of the star. "That symbol! It can't be! How are you alive for these past ten years!"

"How, you say? Simple, I'm much stronger than they think!" Djin replied and swiped the sword with his left hand which leaves Twigo completely defenseless and Djin's right hand started to glow in a bright light

"C-Confirmed! The immeasurable power they both possess. The legendary...!" Twigo said in complete disbelief until Djin sends the Knight flying up in the air with an uppercut on the chest

"The Seven Deadly Sins, Wraith of the Dragon, Dragon's Wraith, Meliodas!" He introduced and sheathes his blade back

"Former Great Holy Knight of Liones, Trainer of the Sins. The Sinner among The Sinned, Djin!" He introduced while he pulls his glove further down a bit to his wrist

"With that, It looks like you've found your first one, Elizabeth" Meliodas mentioned

"And as a bonus, You've also found The Sinner who trained Seven Deadly Sins" Djin added and smiled at her

"As for the remaining six... I have business with them, so I'm also trying to figure out where they are." Meliodas explained "I've been running a bar for the sake of gathering information about their whereabouts. And if I had a girl serving at the bar, I think I'd be able to get even more information"

Meliodas then grins a bit and places both of his hands on the side of his waist "Will you come with us then?"

Elizabeth gasps a bit with a few tears flowing down on her face, She gave her answer "Yes!"

"Then Welcome aboard, Elizabeth" Djin welcomed with a smile on his face

"Thank you very much, Djin-sama," Elizabeth said and smile

"Just call me Djin, if you like," He said casually and she nods with agreement

Just then, A large green pig with the Boar Hat bar on its back landed nearby to them and a ladder was brought down to three of them

"Nice timing!" Hawk shouted

"As expect from Hawk's momma!" Meliodas shout while Djin simply jumps his way up on the pig's back

"I'm the one who brought her here!" Hawk yelled at Meliodas

"Let's get going to the next town! Let's go, Hawk Momma!" Meliodas yelled out with Elizabeth on tow and Hawk's Momma started relocating the Boar Hat Bar towards the next town

_'Is it hope or despair that awaits us?' _Elizabeth said in thought _'And thus, my adventures with Meliodas and Djin in search of the remaining Seven Deadly Sins began'_

* * *

**Before I wrap things up and focus on writing the Next Chapter. Here's the Biography of the OC Character of this story**

**Name: Djin**

**Age:**

**\- 5000+ (Chronologically)  
\- 30 (Biologically)**

**Alias: **

**\- The Sinner among the Sinned**

**\- Lord Djin (Lower Ranking Knights)**

**Race: Human **

**Gender: Male**

**Birth Date: November 1**

**Family: Unknown Relatives(Deceased)**

**Personality: He's quite compassionate to the Seven Deadly Sins and he believed in them just like Zaratras. However, If any of the Seven Deadly Sins were to get severely injured in a fight, He gets provoked and will not hesitate to fight the people responsible for their injuries and becomes protective should his opponents try to attack the sins instead of himself**

**But when the Seven Deadly Sins causes mischief or gets reckless in their actions, He scolds them for it or maybe punishes them to ensure they've learned their lesson**

**Lastly, Due to the series of Reincarnations he's been through in the past 5000 years, He's not bothered when death was to come after him over and over again and Ever since then, He gets undeniably bored in both living and dying for several years to come **

**Sacred Treasure: Morningstar, A Pair of White Leather Gloves with a large and yellow seven-pointed star in the middle of each glove and inside each triangle of the star has imprinted the Beast Symbols after The Creation of Seven Deadly Sins. (Left to Right) The First Triangle is the Dragon Mark, The Second Triangle is the Serpent Mark, The Third Triangle is the Fox Mark, The Fourth Triangle is the Grizzly Mark, The Fifth Triangle is the Goat Mark, The Sixth Triangle is the Boar Mark and The Last Triangle is the Lion Mark**

**Power and Abilities: After the creation of his own Sacred Treasure, He also bounded his own soul within the gloves and this, in turn, makes him go through a series of Reincarnation from 5000 years to the present. The reincarnation process can only occur when someone else wears his Sacred Treasure than himself and Host's soul with pass on while Djin takes over the Host's body and forms back into his original appearance**

**Imitation: This ability allows Djin to imitate the abilities of the Seven Deadly Sins while he wears his Sacred Treasure in combat. He could even conjure the Sacred Treasures of the Seven Deadly Sins and use them in combat. He can also conjure a replica of a Sacred Treasure for one-handed, two-handed or even duel wield them in battle but the power level imitating The Seven Deadly Sins is only half of the original user's power level.**

**He can also imitate other people's weapons and abilities if necessary for the fight**

**Power Level: 10,150 (His Power Level Changes whenever he uses Imitation in battle)**

**| Magic: 4,375 | Strength: 3,450 | Spirit: 2,325 |**

**Occupation: Holy Knight (Former), Co-Owner of the Boar Hat**

**Affiliation: Holy Knights, Seven Deadly Sins, Boar Hat**

**Rank: Great Holy Knight (Former)**

**Reference:**

**\- His Gloves are referenced to Roy Mustang's Gloves in Full Metal Alchemist**

**\- Djin is an Arabic name known as 'Demon'**

**If something is missing in the Biography, Let me know by sending a message in PM and I'll add them as soon as possible. But that's all for now and I'll see you all in the Next Chapter**


End file.
